una guerra y un amor eterno
by jack kagamine gonzalez
Summary: hay una revelion todos los supervillanos se unen para vencer a los rivera y hay una noticia inesperada es un mxf.
1. Chapter 1

_**hola a todos este es mi primer fic espero q les guste bueno leanlo es un mannyxfrida bueno espero q les guste**_

_**DESCLAIMER:EL TIGRE NO ME PERTENESE LE PERTENESE A SANDRA EQUIHUA Y JORGE GUTIERRES LOS CREADORES DEL TIGRE**_

_****************************************************************_

_**Una guerra y un amor eterno: capitulo 1**_

en una ciudad de crimen e infamia todos los supe villanos se unieron para vencer a los rivera y a los de mas superhéroes, los rivera llevaron a todos los habitantes de la ciudad milagro a otra ciudad una cercana pero no la vecina sino otra y empezó una discusión entre dos jóvenes enamorados de 18 años

pero como quieres que me tranquilice si tu te vas a ir a una guerra en la cual no vuelvas nunca –dijo la chica aferrándose al cuerpo de su joven enamorado

pero debo ir me necesitan -decía el chico mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la joven de cabello azul

pero no me resigno Manny no me resigno a perderte-decía Frida llorando

pero Frida debo ir es mi obligación ,pero te prometo que volveré para casarnos-decía el joven de cabello castaño

-pero me lo prometes-decía en lo que se tranquilizaba

-si Frida te lo prometo-abrazándola se separo unos centímetros para darle un beso en los labios

¡¡¡RIVERA ¡¡¡-decía el papa de Frida furioso por la escena que acababa de ver –suelta a mi hija ya te dije que si no vuelves victorioso de esa guerra no te casaras con ella ya tengo suficiente con que tu y ella sean novios

Si señor Suarez se lo prometí y yo no rompo mis promesas yo soy un hombre de palabra-decia mientras abrazaba a Frida con mas fuerza por el miedo y los nervios que sentía

Papa déjanos solos por un rato-decía ella mientras se separaba del chico con gran dificultad de no quererlo soltar

- Pero mija…….

- Por favor papa solo eso te pido

- Si mija luego vengo-Emiliano salió del cuarto en donde se hospedaban-pero si le haces algo a mi hija me las vas a pagar rivera

Papa por favor ya vete-decia mientras abrasaba al chico otra ves Manny será mejor que te vallas a entrenar(por si no lo sabían los súper héroes entrenaban para hacerse mas fuertes y agiles)

-pero yo quiero estar contigo Frida-le decia mientras la abrasaba mas fuerte Pero no Manny tienes que entrenar si no puedes perder y ya no nos podremos casar-se lo decia mientras se separaba de el

-pero si quieres nos vemos un día antes de que se vallan después nos vemos parte en otro hotel como a las 12:00 de la noche Manny no pudo decir nada solo se lo dijo con la cabeza que si

bueno Manny ya me voy nos vemos después-decia la peliazul mientras le daba un beso en su boca el no tubo nada que decir solo correspondió al beso que le dio la chica después de un rato ella se separo de el y salió

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…….

Ya eran las doce de la noche Manny estaba esperando a Frida en la habitación en donde lo cito Frida entra-y ve a Manny acostado sobre la cama esperándola

-te tardaste –dijo el chico mientras se sentaba de la cama

- por que me esperaste pensé que ya te habías ido

-como quieres que me valla yo siempre te voy a esperar el tiempo que se necesario –decia el chico mientras veía a la chica sentarse en la cama a lado de el

-Manny empezó a hablar y se empezaron a hacer promesas de amor hasta que Manny la interrumpió dándole un beso en sus labios quería sentirlos por ultima vez si no regresaba de aquella guerra en la cual era probable que no volviera ella solo correspondió al beso de Manny ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Manny el la agarro de la cintura el llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Frida

empezó a acariciar su cabello y acercando la mas para profundizar el beso el fue llevando sus manos a los hombros de ella el la fue recostando en la cama el quedo encima de ella llevando sus manos a la camisa de Frida el se la fue quitando y la volvió a besar el se quito su chamarra y su playera el llevo sus besos al cuello de Frida y le susurro al oído:

–quiero estar la única ves con tigo-

ella solo se dejaba ella solo quería ser suya de el nada mas de el y de nadie mas se envolvieron en una aura de pasión y de excitación hasta llegar al limite los dos desnudos en la cama cansados pero satisfechos por lo que acababan de hacer Manny le dio el ultimo beso a Frida, para que luego ella acostarse en el pecho de Manny y quedarse completamente dormida y el también

AL OTRO DIA…….

los superhéroes salieron de esa ciudad para dirigirse a la ciudad milagro

_CONTINUARA……… _


	2. Chapter 2

bueno para algunos que han estado esperandolo aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste

****************

La guerra inicio

Los súper héroes salieron de allí para dirigirse a la Ciudad Milagro, pero Manny fue el ultimo en irse por que se paso a despedirse de Frida, le juro que volvería para que casase con ella y se fue pero no sin antes de darle un beso a Frida.

Solo los policías se quedaron en esa ciudad llamada Ciudad Esperanza

Los superhéroes llegaron a la Ciudad Milagro, allí estaban todos los súper villanos, robando y destruyendo las partes de la ciudad, ahora los lugares eran irreconocibles, la mayoría de las casas estaban destruidas al igual que La Casa del Macho, la casa de Manny.

Los súper héroes atacaron juntos para poder vencer a todos los súper villanos, empezando por los más grandes.

Rodolfo y Granpapi dirigieron a todos los súper héroes para que ellos pudieran vencer.

En las noches se juntaban para compartir ideas y planes para pelear, pero solo se juntaban por las noches para que no los descubrieran los súper villanos

Cada día era más difícil la pelea, pero a Manny no le importaba eso, lo que le importaba era regresar con vida para casarse con Frida.

Rodolfo se lastimo varias veces, a Granpapi casi no le paso nada por su traje de robot pero si a su traje, a Manny solo se lastimó un brazo pero no le importaba el quería pelear para irse de ahí y irse con Frida

También mandan algunos mensajes a través de cartas para dar reporte si estaban bien o no, o si no para que vayan algunos policías y los ayudaran.

Era una guerra en la cual ya murieron muchos héroes y villanos, entre ellos: Guajolota y el Doctor Chipotle padre, etc.… tratando de vencer varias veces a Manny, el solo pudo vencerlos matándolos con sus garras cuando ellos se distrajeron.

La Cuervo después encontró el cuerpo de su abuela lleno de sangre al igual que al Doctor Chipotle Padre

Ella solo le aviso a Diego para que fuera a ver el cuerpo de su padre, La Cuervo juro que se iba a vengar de los Rivera por haber matado a su abuela, al igual el Doctor Chipotle .J.R por haber matado a su padre.

Solo sabían que solo un Rivera tiene garras como para haber atravesado los cuerpos y haberlos matado de esta manera: EL TIGRE

-Juro que obtendré mi venganza, VENGANZA!- decía casi gritándolo dijo la cuervo

-Me las vas a pagar El Tigre te perdone por haberme quitado a Frida, pero porque me quitaste a mi padre -(Diego también tiene su parte sensible)

- Algún día me las vas a pagar Rivera y ese día vas a sufrir mucho - decían los dos chicos gritando y con unas lagrimas rodando sobre su mejilla

_Continuara…. _

_************************_

_disculpen por haber puesto el segundo capitulo muy tarde y muy corto pero de recompensa ya tengo listo el tercer capitulo luego lo pondre bueno_

_adios y cuidense se que no estubo muy bueno este pero el siguiente lo estara ya veran y....cuidense_

_ CADETE SUAREZ_


	3. Chapter 3

hola¡¡¡  
disculpenme x no haber subido ya me tarde un buen tiempo pero aqui les tengo el capitulo 3 de mi historia a y tambien aprobecho para informarles que NESESITO QUE ME AYUDEN TENGO UN MUY GRAVE BLOQUEO DE IDEAS PARA SEGIR ESCRIBIENDO, NO SE QUE HACER, NO SE ME OCURRE NADA¡¡¡ AUXILIO¡¡¡ AYUDA¡¡¡ HEKP PLIS¡¡¡

perdonen pero stoy muy nerviosa asi que porfavor ayudenme si no no voy a poder segir escribiendo

bueno por lo mientras disfruten este capitulo

DISCLAIRMER:el toge no es mio y blabla bla..........bueno es aburrido estar escribiendo el disclairmer

_______________________________________________

_Una guerra y un amor eterno: capitulo 3_

Una equivocación, el regreso y una noticia inesperada

Después de un tiempo de que la pelea había iniciado los soldados enviaron una carta para informar que Manny había muerto habían echo eso por que tomaron la carta en donde decía eso y no en donde decía que había muerto estrella roja(pero por perezosos hicieron eso porque todas las hicieron de golpe y solo escogían las de los superhéroes muertos que flojos eran no lo creen).

al día siguiente

-lo siento mucho señorita, tenga-Frida subió a su habitación para leer la carta donde decía:

´´BUENAS TARDES….

SEÑOR(A) LAMENTAMOS INFORMARLE QUE MANNY RIVERA HA MUERTO EN COMBATE LO SENTIMOS MUCHO ´´

Frida había leído la noticia, se puso muy triste, le escurrieron unas lagrimas las cuales cayeron sobre la carta apretó la carta se paró de la cama y dijo -porque Manny porque te moriste ahora que tenemos una razón más para que estuviéramos juntos-dijo aventándose a la cama y empezar a llorar

después de un rato Frida le llevo la carta a maría por que tenía derecho a saber que su hijo había muerto. Traspaso unos días, ella no quería comer pero le obligaban comer tan siquiera un bocado y también, no quería dormir, NO QUERIA VIVIR¡¡¡¡ porque pensaba que había perdido al amor de su vida.

Transcurrió medio mes en cual Frida se quería morir, Manny había llegado victorioso al igual que su papa y granpapi (granpapi los ayudo aunque no quería pero sabía que era para salvar la ciudad aunque no le gustara) y todos los superhéroes sobrevivientes llegaron a la ciudad esperanza, Manny estaba muy emocionado por que iba a volver a ver a Frida, El llego a la ciudad y se fue directo al hotel en donde se encontraba Frida, al entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba encontró a Frida llorando en la cama el entro sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta, él le hablo a ella -Frida-

-Manny¡¡¡¡-dijo sorprendida al ver que el estaba vivo se paro de la cama y lo abrazo-pero...Como...si me ...Dijeron que tu estabas muerto-

-pues no, como te lo prometí -dijo abrazándola fuertemente como si el mundo fuera a acabarse-te dije que volvería y aquí estoy aquí como lo prometí-lo dijo mientras el se separaba unos centímetros para besarla.

-Manny espera-dijo la chica separándose de el-tengo que decir algo –dijo ella bajando la cabeza -

-sí que pasa mi amor-dijo el chico extrañado-

- Este yo…. Yo…. Estoy embarazada-dijo con tono triste-

- EMBARAZADA¡¡¡¡pero qué gran noticia, ajuaaaaaaaaaaaa jajá-grito mientras cargaba a Frida -

–sí pero por que te alegra tanto-dijo con tono débil -

-pero como que por que, vas a tener un hijo y mío como no me voy a alegrar-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -

-Pero mi papa si se entera te va a querer matar-dijo bajando la cabeza- te va a matar a ti por que me haya embarazado antes de casarnos-

-pero Frida a mi ya no me importa me han pasado cosas peores y lo importante es que yo estoy aquí y que vas a tener un hijo mío-dijo alegre el chico-

-si pero oye al pensar que habías muerto yo..yo me quería morir-

-pero por que hubieras querido morir si vas a tener un hijo y mío-dijo con un tono preocupado-o no lo querías tener?-dijo desilusionado -

-si, si lo quiero tener pero no sin ti, tu me hacías falta-dijo bajando la cabeza con unas lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla -

-pero si tu debías tenerlo aunque yo no estuviera-

- Pero…sin ti…. No seria igual-dijo decepcionada de ella misma-

-pero por que no seria igual si el hijo que esperas se creo con amor, nuestro amor-dijo alzándole la cabeza -

-si pero te amo y no podría vivir sin ti -

-ay mi amor no te preocupes por mi, bueno hay que ver como esconder lo de tu embarazo por un tiempo, Frida? Quien dijo que yo había muerto?-

–vinieron unos soldados y me entregaron una carta, mira-dijo la chica mientras le daba la carta-

-a ver-dijo tomando la carta-buenas tardes, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla Manny rivera ha muerto, pero estas son solo mentiras yo no me he muerto o si-

-no-dijo mientras se empezaban a reír -oye Manny hay que ir a comer me muero de hambre si-dijo hambrienta -

-si Frida lo que quieras -

-después vamos por unos churritos-dijo contenta la chica – tengo antojo desde ayer-

-apoco no has comido desde ayer-dijo Manny preocupado -

-no Manny no tenía hambre bueno en verdad no quería comer-

-bueno vamos a comer si, luego los churros- dijo el chico sonriéndole a Frida -

-si Manny pero primero los churros si es que ya no aguanto las ganas de uno-dijo poniendo la cara que siempre le pone a Manny para convencerlo-

-si Frida lo que quiera para mi Frida y para mi hijo-dijo sonriéndole y tocando su vientre, también se agacho para darle un pequeño beso

-bueno vamos no, ya me muero de hambre-

-si-dijo mientras se paraba del suelo -ya vámonos¡¡¡¡ Salieron por un rato para ir a comer…

Emiliano todavía no sabía que Manny ya habían regresado por que el pensaba que el había muerto el fue a buscar a Frida a su habitación para irse a comer y celebrar con los superhéroes pero no encontró a nadie en la habitación después de una hora Emiliano se preocupo de no haber encontrado a Frida en su habitación pues Manny y Frida estaban lejos de la fiesta esperando a que terminara la fiesta después de un rato ellos regresaron al hotel y se encontraron Emiliano al dirigirse a su habitación Emiliano se sorprendió al ver a Manny con vida- Pero… co-co-como…si-si tu estas muerto-dijo un poco asustado al pensar que estaba viendo a un muerto-

-no suegrito como lo prometí que volvería para casarme con su hija o que usted pensaba que yo rompía mis promesas haber-dijo con un tono burlón y sonriendo -

- no, pero habían dicho que tu habías muerto-

-Si pero fue un error-

-a que mal-dijo en voz alta pero en su mente se decía-A QUE MAL QUE NO SE HAYA MUERTO AHORA SE TENDRA QUE CASAR CON MI HIJA- Emiliano por la impresión no se había dado cuenta de que Manny lo había llamado suegrito y al ir de espaldas le dijo

-a y señor le tenemos una noticia inesperada-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Emiliano voltio y dijo

-que dijiste-

-no nada-

-a mas te vale rivera-dijo alejándose del lugar en donde estaban

-ay Manny casi nos descubre –decía la chica mientras le da un zape .

-a esta bien ya no digo nada-decía el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza

CONTINUARA….

_____________________________________________________________________

bueno ps los que puedan ayudarme mi mail esta en mi perfil bueno

****chaito**


	4. Chapter 4

Una guerra y un amor eterno-CAPITULO -4

En algún lugar de cuidad milagro (bueno lo que queda) en la casa de zoe aves se estaba llevando a cabo el funeral de guajolota y del doctor chipotle padre.

Muchos súpervillanos vestidos de color negro fueron para dar el pesame a la familia aves y a diego por la muerte de sus familiares. Cuando todos los demás se habían ido, Buitrila(o no sé cómo se escriba discúlpenme) llamo a diego que necesitaba hablar con él-

-diego, dime, quisieras quedarte un tiempo aquí con zoe y conmigo en nuestra casa-

A lo que diego contesto-si señora claro que acepto quedarme aquí por un tiempo, al fin y acabo no tengo a donde ir, mi hogar fue destruido así que solo me quedaba mi laboratorio-

-bueno diego, entonces te preparo la habitación de huéspedes-

-claro que si señora aves-

-está bien, si necesitas algo háblame o háblale a zoe, de acuerdo-

-de acuerdo-

Después de su plática diego fue a la habitación en donde se encontraba zoe llorando porque se habían llevado los cuerpos al cementerio.

Entonces diego entro a la habitación de ella y dijo con un tono diferente al que siempre usa, uno más tranquilo.

-zoe? Estas bien?-decía mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama

-no, no estoy bien diego me siento muy triste por la muerte de mi abuela yo la quería mucho-

- sí, lo sé –

-Y tu como estas diego?-

-Estoy triste igual que tu-

-que mal, yo te estoy molestando con mi llanto y tu estas igual-

-eso no importa, lo que me importa ahora es como vengarme del tigre-

-tienes razón debemos pensar como vengarnos del tigre-

Por lo tanto en la ciudad esperanza….

-Manny, tengo un antojo-decía Frida acostada en su cama

-si chiquita que quieres?-

-quiero unos churros-

-pero, mi amor ya te acabaste todos los que te había traído-

-sip, pero yo quiero un churro o si no tu hijo va a salir con cara de churro si me dejas con el antojo-decía Frida con puchero en la cara

-pero chiquita son más de las 12:30 de la mañana-decía mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche - a esta hora no ha vendedores de churros en la calle-

- sí pero no que tú eras el tigre, el mejor de todos los machos y que podía hacer casi lo que fuera-

-si Frida, pero ahora es muy tarde, aparte mañana partimos hacia la ciudad milagro-

-sí pero si no vas por mi churro o si no me lo consigues ahora mismo me voy a enojar contigo y sabes que cuando me enojo contigo deberás me enojo-

-Está bien Frida voy por tu churro a ver en donde te lo encuentro-entonces salió por la ventana de la habitación transformado en el tigre, después de recorrer un rato la ciudad al fin encontró una tienda que habría las 24hrs.y ahí encontró lo que quería, compro los churros y se fue directo al hotel.

-Manny te tardaste mucho-decía la peli-azul con los brazos cruzados

-Pues si Frida, ni modo que enfrente del hotel hubiera algún vendedor de churros-decía con un tono un poco molesto-lo encontré casi a media ciudad-

-estas molesto, verdad?-Ahora si se le noto lo molesto.-estas molesto por eso me hablas así de feo-y empezó a llorar.

-no, mi amor no estoy molesto, como crees que voy a estar molesto contigo-decía el moreno mientras abrazaba a Frida para consolarla.

-pero me estabas hablando con una tono molesto y muy feo-decía la peli-azul sollozando en el pecho del moreno

-no mi amor, yo no me podría enojar contigo y menos en el estado en que estas-

-enserio Manny?-

-pues claro¡¡¡ crees que yo me puedo enojar contigo chiquita –

-está bien te creo, pero, ya dame mi churro por favor-

-si Frida, aquí están-

-mmm, que rico mi amor, gracias-decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba por el cuello

- no hay de que mi amor, apúrate a comerte tus churros para dormirnos ya-

-si Manny-

-bueno hasta mañana chiquita-

-Hasta mañana-

CONTINUARA….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Al día siguiente…

Manny se tenía que levantar temprano para irse a su correspondiente habitación ya que la noche anterior se quedó en la de Frida…

7:00 am-ring…ring…ring, sonó el despertador y Frida lo apago.

-Manny, Manny…despierta mi amor, ya es tarde… Manny te tienes que levantar, mi papa está por llegar, Manny acuérdate que dijo que venía a las 7:30- le dijo mientras lo movía mas sin embargo el moreno seguía sin despertar-ok, no quería recurrir a esto…pero Manny no me dejas alternativa…-se hinco en la cama en lo que afinaba su garganta-mjn...mjn...ok...¡MANUEL PABLO GUTIERRES OBRIEN EQUIGUA RIVERA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas apretando los puños, Manny se sobresaltó y cayo de la cama al suelo.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!-grito Manny-Frida, porqué me gritaste así?-dijo con la respiración agitada-me pudiste haber hablado normal-dijo mientras se paraba del suelo.

-pues de que te quejas, si te estuve hablando normal, y te andaba moviendo y por más, pues no te levantabas, y por cierto ¿estás bien?-pregunto la peli-azul

-sí, nada más fue el susto y la caída-se volvió a sentar en la cama sobándose la espalda-a qué hora dijo tu papa que vendría?-

-a las 7:30, porque?-

-¿Cuánto falta para las 7:30?-

-20 minutos, así que vete apurando, porque si te ve aquí te va a matar-

-ya lo sé, pero todavía falta para que llegue- le dijo en un tono juguetón, y poco a poco se iba acercando a sus labios, la beso-no…Mann...-no completo la frase ya que la beso antes de que pudiera. El beso era tranquilo y sin prisas, así se quedaron por unos cuantos minutos(N: A más bien fueron dos...jeje...No aguantan), se separaron, y dijeron al mismo tiempo…

-te amo…Manny-

-te amo Frida-

Manny la abrazo y se acercó a su oído y dijo en voz baja-Frida, sabes algo…yo no sería tan feliz como ahora de no ser por ti, yo la verdad te amo más que a mi vida, porque me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra dándome el regalo más grande que me pudiste haber dado jamás, y ese fue tu amor y el hijo que estas esperando, te lo agradezco con toda el alma…, gracias Frida-se aferró al cuerpo de ella, y le salieron dos lágrimas de los ojos, y escucho como Frida empezó a llorar-porque lloras?-

-pues…snif…snif…pues ya sabes que yo he estado demasiado sentimental y… me conmovió lo que me acabas de decir, yo también te amo más que a mi vida-se separaron y Manny le limpio las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos y dijo- ya me tengo que ir si no tu padre me mata, jeje- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se puso de pie mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche- no puede ser, ya son 7:25, tu papa me va a matar de verdad si no me largo ahora mismo, adiós mi amor luego te veo para que nos vayamos, ok-

-si Manny, luego nos vemos-

Manny se transformó y salió por la ventana del hotel, en ese preciso momento toco el padre de Frida a la puerta-Frida, ya estas despierta hija?-

-si papá, puedes pasar-

Emiliano entro y vio a su hija sentada en la cama, le miro los ojos y le pregunto-hija, porque estabas llorando? Tienes los ojos hinchados-

-no estaba llorando-

-claro que sí, dime porque?- Emiliano se sentó a su lado.

-por nada, no es nada no te preocupes-

-está bien hija, si dices que no es nada está bien, te espero en la entrada del hotel, baja cuando te acabes de arreglar, y apúrate porque tu mama nos está esperando en un restaurante de aquí cerca para ir a desayunar-

-sí, papá- dijo Frida con una sonrisa- te veo abajo-

Emiliano salió de la habitación, preguntándose en por qué demonios estaba llorando Frida?, pero prefirió pasarlo de largo, y pensar que era por alguna tontería.

(N:A aja si claro, como no, una tontería, si la verdad casi no encuentras hombres que te digan eso muy a menudo, si oyen la palabra "embarazo" o algo por el estilo huyen, lo digo porque he visto muchas novelas con mi mama TT_TT, jeje a veces estar encerrada con tu madre en la casa casi las 24Hrs. Afecta, jeje, no es cierto quieran mucho a sus mamis, "porque madre solo hay una" jaja n_n)

Paso una media hora antes de que Frida bajara, ya que se había duchado y puesto ropa limpia bajo y vio a su papa parado en la entrada, le dijo que ya se podían ir, fueron a desayunar en familia, y la mama de Frida se alegró ya que hace mucho que no la había visto tan contenta.

…

En lo que Manny llegaba al hotel en donde se hospedaban Rodolfo y granpapi. Manny fue a levantarlos ya que tenían que arreglar las cosas para irse.

-papa, despierta-dijo Manny en lo que lo movía- granpapi usted también levántese, acuérdense que tenemos que desayunar e irnos a la ciudad milagro-

-¿Qué quieres hijo? es demasiado temprano para levantarnos-decía granpapi semi despierto

-eso no es cierto granpapi ya son la 8 en punto y todavía no se levantan, aparte tenemos que arreglar el equipaje e irnos-

-está bien nada más déjame despertar a tu padre, Rodolfo levántate ya es hora de irnos-

-si papa-

Granpapi se volteo, miro a Manny y le pregunto-por cierto Manny y tú de dónde vienes? Porque no te quedaste a dormir aquí, o si?-

-pues vengo del hotel donde se estaba quedando Frida-dijo rascándose la nuca-¿Por qué la pregunta granpapi?-

-hay mijo, debes de tener más cuidado, Emiliano se enfadara si se entera que hay noches que te quedas con Frida en las noches, yo la verdad sé que son jóvenes, pero, todavía no se casan, y si ya hicieron lo que pienso que hicieron, yo siento que deben de usar protección-

-hay, granpapi, no pienso hablar de ese tipo de cosas contigo y menos en este momento-

-está bien mijo, pero tengan precaución, cuídense para que ella no quede embarazada y Emiliano te mate antes de cumplir los veinte años-

-ya lo sé, ya lo sé…granpapi, puedo hablar con usted, pero, vamos a desayunar en lo que mi papá se levanta-

-sí, Manny-

…

Se sentaron en una mesa, de un local de comida, y ordenaron dos tazada de café caliente y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate (mmm… ya se me antojo, jeje XD).

-y bien, de que es lo que querías hablar en privado conmigo Manny, porque tanto misterio-dijo granpapi.

-quiero decírtelo…pero no se…-Manny decía un tanto preocupado, y mirando hacia otro lado

-sabes que puedes confiar conmigo- le dijo con un tono preocupado, poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho- ten confianza, desde pequeño me has dicho todo, hasta me pediste consejos para saber cómo conquistar a Frida-

-si lo recuerdo-dijo sonriéndole, recordando lo que hizo para gustarle más que un amigo a Frida, suspiro y dijo- bueno, ahí va…granpapi, Frida está embarazada-

-qué?, Frida está embarazada?, y quien más lo sabe?-

-mmm… si, está embarazada y nadie más que tú lo sabe, y quiero que lo guardes en secreto por ahora, granpapi-

-pero, Manny…-

-por favor granpapi-

-está bien hijo, y cuanto tiempo tiene de que está embarazada?-

-pues, casi un mes, aun así, yo la he cuidado mucho, no quiero que le pase nada-

-fue antes de que fuéramos a pelear, verdad?-

-si-

-está bien, los apoyare en lo que necesiten, y por favor Manuel, cuando sea el momento, quiero que hables con la familia de Frida y con tu padre para que sepan de lo sucedido, de acuerdo?-

-si granpapi, no te preocupes, lo hare-

-confió en ti, pero no me imagino como se pondrá tu padre cuando se entere-

-ni yo, jeje-

-mucho menos, como se pondrá Emiliano-

-yo siento que cuando se lo diga, me va a corretear con pistola en mano por toda la ciudad-

-yo pienso que con una escopeta-

-no me eches la mala sal, granpapi-:P

CONTINUARA…


End file.
